


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Series: Fairy Tale AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Badass!Pacifica, Badass!Wendy, Crystal Slipper?, F/F, Guess from whom is the stepmother, How do you think is the transformation for the ball?, Protective!Dipper, Sewing classes are not what they seem., The first chapter has deaths., We will have a bit crazy fairy godmother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel Pines has lived as a servant waiting for the day when she reaches the age of majority to be free.</p>
<p>Pacifica Northwest is the princess of Gravity Falls and although she has all the freedom of the world, she has always felt a prisoner in her gilded cage.</p>
<p>A meeting in the forest can change their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> With you, ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the vote. In fact this was always my first choice, but always respect the opinions of others, so the people what they want. This story may be updated every two weeks, I promise I will be longer chapters, besides being constantly checking my spelling and grammar, English is not my language so I sorry if an error escapes.
> 
> The other two stories will be published after the second chapter. First Maleficent and after Beauty and the Beast.
> 
> We will have some very painful goodbyes, sorry, not sorry it is necessary in this story.
> 
> Update date: Friday - 27 - Nov - 2015
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

Jonathan Pines and Raquel Willows were a happy marriage without the need for riches. She was the daughter of a rich family, he was a banker with a steady job and a good salary. It seemed that nothing could cloud that streak of happiness.

_Just a little thing._

Although both have three years of being married, they had been unable to conceive a child. Although they were young and have a whole life ahead to try, they were eager to have a baby to love unconditionally.

The women of the city spoke with Raquel about aphrodisiacs, potions, spells. Raquel decided to consult an old woman she had known since she was a child, this woman had eight children so she must have known something. The old woman spoke with the couple saying that if they wanted to have a child on the first try, they made love when the moon is Full Moon and light up the night. They didn't have to wait that long.

A week later the night sky was brighter than usual.

They decided it was time.

Nine months later the couple and both families celebrated not only the arrival of a baby, two babies!

Jonathan and Raquel had twins.

Mabel Pines, the eldest, a girl with a bright attitude, since a few seconds of being born Jonathan swore he felt the little hand of the baby take his finger tightly, not wanting to let go. She was in the arms of her father for nearly an hour.

Mizar Pines, the second twin born five minutes after Mabel, they were about to lose in the moment of birth. When the danger had passed the baby wept being comforted by his mother. He had a strange mark on his forehead, like the Big Dipper.

Their happiness was now complete.

The twins are growing day by day, they were so much alike and yet so different.

Mabel was a very social girl and she protects Dipper at all times, she learned to walk faster, which made her a danger, and she was interested in art. Her parents had discovered using cosmetics like paint.

_Goodbye curtains._

Dipper was a very curious but too introverted child. He was interested in reading, bring a smile to Mabel and help her with the pranks that they devised.

_For that are the brothers_ , Jonathan's uncle had once said that he came to visit.

The bank boss, where Jonathan works, has to make a business trip and would highly trusted employees with him, in exchange they would receive ascent and a raise. Money not needed in their lives but they needed to leave a good heritage to their children. Without hesitation, Jonathan accept the trip, saying goodbye to Raquel and their twins, promising that he would return soon.

One October morning, mens in a black suit knocked on the door of the family, Raquel let them enter. They brought the news that devastated the poor woman

The train in which Jonathan was traveling back to the city had been in an accident leaving several injured and a few deaths. But among them was her now deceased husband. The mens retreated, giving Raquel their condolences.

The twins were awakened when their mother embraces so strong, they saw drops of water out of the beautiful eyes of the woman, they didn't like seeing her like that, they did their best to make her smile, they offered to give her their candies or stop making mischief, more or less.

Raquel didn't know if she wept for the death of her husband or the child way she received from her children.

It was difficult to explain to her children that their father wouldn't come and it was even more so when she had to dress them in black and bring them to the funeral. At first the children cried for not seeing their father, but were happy to know that he was in a better place and he would always take care of them.

Stanley Pines, Jonathan's uncle, he invited them to spend a few days with him in his small mansion built for him and his older twin, Stanford. He felt his niece needed help with raising her children.

_After all they were family._

Dipper and Mabel were happy to meet their uncle, or as Mabel called, Grunkle Stan.

They also met more people, Soos, a handyman and he was like a father figure for twins and Wendy, a girl woodcutter who quickly became companion of the pranks and adventures of the twins, the redhead was like a sister. That relieved Mabel.

Although his happiness was clouded when Raquel dies due to an inherited disease.

Stanley became the guardian of Dipper and Mabel and treated as if they were his children, teaching all his tricks and secrets.

One night when the twins had turned thirteen, Stanley felt a pain in his chest, fearing the worst and insistence of Soos and Wendy, he consulted a doctor. The worst was confirmed, the advanced age of Stan was beginning to suffer the consequences. His heart would stop working very soon.

_He was afraid for the first time in his life._

He knew that his nephew and niece wouldn't be homeless, they had a good inheritance would receive once they were adults. But he wasn't ready to leave them, still had much to teach, tricks and scams that Mabel had not perfected, codes that Dipper needed help, he wanted to be when Mabel had her first boyfriend and he could threaten this trashy human and being there when Dipper need advice on life and being a man.

Still lacked much.

_Life was not fair._

The devil appears as a dark-skinned woman, glowing emerald green eyes, curly black hair, a red dress like her lips.

Daphne Gleeful, Bud's widow and Gideon's stepmother. No one knew how such _exotic_ woman had married a _puppet_ as Bud, but obviously was for interest. If her affection for Gideon was genuine or not, she acted so perfectly. Stan and Bud had never gotten along, at first Gideon was a kid too weird, he was a cocky brat sometimes with a spooky attitude toward Mabel.

Stan would rather die than leave his nephew and niece to Daphne's hand, but he had to admit that the woman had her wiles and had too many ambitions in life; Before nightfall Daphne had signed a document where after the death of Stan, she would like the guardian of the twins.

In his last minutes, the twins never moved away from his side.

Dipper gave him a cheerful but sad look. Mabel was at the door, she wanted and refused to go to the room. "Mabel, sweet, don't be sad. Now I will be with your parents and my brother, take care. Dipper, your curiosity knows no limits, use it in a good way to help these fools villagers. Mabel, you have an attitude, if my mom had will met you, she'd call you a _girl with attitude_. You have a strong will and too gently than any person I ever met, may seem a weakness but a very powerful tool if you know how to use it. Both succeed in doing great things, someday you can change everything. "

Stanley Pines's death was a great sorrow for twins. Daphne Gleeful came for them in a blue carriage. The twins said goodbye to the family mansion, promising to return one day and went to their new home.

Gleeful Gideon was happy to live under the same household as Mabel Pines, that way he would have a way to prove his love for her was _genuine_ and _corresponded_ with over the years.

Daphne was an ambitious and unscrupulous woman, she was married to Bud for his money, she knew the fortune of the Pines and wanted for herself, but had a problem and was that Stan was a very smart man but he had a weakness and it was his family.

She offers her help, she had a plan to get fortune, or at least part of it. She achieved a marriage between Gideon and Mabel, as the girl had come of age, no matter if his stepson had not yet age appropriate, she had _great_ influences.

Then Dipper stood in her plans, not in accordance with the brat would get half the inheritance of the Pines, he would not let his sister alone at any time, preventing her to stay alone with Gideon.

She had to _dispose_ of the boy.

An accident, perhaps.

The red-haired girl, a woodcutter made her appearance, she proposed to stay with Dipper. Wendy would raise Dipper as she did with her brothers. In return Daphne wouldn't harm Dipper or Mabel, she would let them have visiting days and the redhead keep his mouth shut.

For Daphne, the plan doesn't seem anything suitable, but she knew that one word she could send _down_ that damn forest surrounding the house of these loggers.

Dipper said goodbye to Mabel, the twins were sad but promised to meet every weekend, besides Wendy's house was not far.

Dipper moved in with the woodcutters and Mabel stayed in the Mansion of the Gleeful.

"Don't worry, both _are_ in good hands." Daphne had whispered in her ear, "Mabel, you have to _prepare dinner._ "


	2. Every Day for the Rest of my Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different lives seeking the same meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I'll update this story every two weeks or every week and a half, if I have before the time limit this chapter, I think that will be possible as the holidays approach and depends on how I spent this semester able to upgrade more followed... I hope.
> 
> Update Date: Sunday - 06 - December - 2015
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

The first rays of sun slowly descends over the town of Gravity Falls, letting sunlight through the transparent curtains. The objects in the room soon began to be lit, a small wooden dresser, clothing perfectly folded and accommodated, in one corner were blank frames and on a shelf were observed, above them, paint cans and craft materials .

The sunlight hit in the face of a soft pink pig, to being awakened by the inevitable magnitude of the star, stood up in four small and plump legs to go toward a bed. Here slept a girl, brown hair with a lock to enter to her mouth, small brackets in her teeth, wearing a purple pajamas with an embroidered square in the middle, by her appearance she had perhaps the age of eighteen. She slept peacefully, well, she did until she felt a slight tug on the sleeve of her pajamas.

"No, Waddles, not now." But the pig decided to ignore his owner and kept biting the sleeve of her pajamas. "I get it." Mabel with a great weariness removal blanket from her body and got out of bed, Waddles followed her at all times.

The curtains were removed completely letting in the morning light. There was something that Mabel thanked Daphne, she could decide her room and she also had the view of the city of Gravity Falls. Thanks to the height, she could see the forests extending through the mountains, houses and businesses, whose inhabitants were still sleeping, and even she could see the castle on the highest point of the city.

 _The Northwest Castle_. They are the royal family who ruled Gravity Falls and its inhabitants. The King had been dead for four years and his daughter would be the new Queen when she gets married.

Mabel breathe the morning air, checking the area around the mansion if any of the guards still in place. They were, but sleeping. Mabel was always the first to get up in the mansion. She couldn't deny that she was treated like a servant by Daphne. The woman, every night before going to sleep always gave her a list of things she had to do before Gideon or Daphne wake. According to Mrs. Gleeful, these chores were Mabel's pay for leaving her to live with them.

Mabel thought a few words to say to the _honorable_ Lady, but as Stan did in such situations, it was better to say them between the lines.

She waited for noon, today was the weekend she had expected and craved. Dipper would come to visit and hopefully he would tell some adventure and a near-death experience he had in the forest.

Daphne would not let her go anywhere.

Although Mabel never obeyed her, whenever she had the chance, she escaped with Dipper and went Wendy's home. It was more fun.

Once she was dressed came out of her room, down the stairs, always followed by her faithful friend Waddles the pig. Mabel had asked him as a pet before he was the New Year's Eve dinner. Daphne had refused, but Gideon fulfilled her wish. Like it or not, Gideon was the Master of the house and what he said _was done._ Gideon was a friend for Mabel, she knew the fact that the teenager is in love with her, Mabel only saw him as a little brother.

The kitchen was empty, the cooks had not yet arrived. Her duty in the kitchen was cooking breakfast and washing dishes for dinner last night.. After that she had to bring breakfast to Daphne. Gideon would prefer to have breakfast with her and guards. But in the evenings the only ones eating in the main dining room were Daphne, Gideon and Mabel.

"The specialty of today, Mabelcakes, with some edible glitter." _I hope that Daphne be more beautiful inside._

Mabel went into the hall of the bedrooms, entering the room of the lady. As she predicted, Daphne was still asleep. Her snoring echoed through the room.

As she entered she went out.

She still had other chores, but she also should breakfast.

The oink beside her got her attention, "Come on Waddles, Gompers and Ghost Eyes need energy."

_The day for she began._

☽✠☾

The morning light came through the golden curtains, illuminating the huge room with furniture made from the finest woods, a closet that was the same length of the room. Dresses of various colors stuck out of the drawers and closet doors, in her boudoir several envelopes are visualized with royal seals of several families of nobility.

A person with platinum blonde hair sleeping in a king size bed, wrapped in a purple blanket.

The doors swung open a couple of maids entering and removing the covers the body of the sleeping girl. Both girls were too different, the first wore glasses, long hair, black, white skin tone. The other girl had a manly physical appearance, much higher than the first girl and had her brown hair tied in a ponytail.

"It's time to wake Princess." The first girl speaks.

The girl's eyes were opened, revealing a deep blue, "Candy is too early."

"Nope, it's not." The second maid spoke, her voice was too thick for a woman.

Pacifica murmur and out of bed, throughout the night before she was organizing her invitations for her birthday # 18, she took her robe to go to the bathroom and take a shower to begin her stressful life.Several girls would give anything to be a princess, Pacifica just thought how stupid they were.

The water in the tub was refreshing and delicious. She wanted to stay in the bath all day, but her schedule special classes stole most of the day.

When she was completely clean and dressed she went to the dining room, and breakfast was served at the big table. Pacifica sat in the chair of one of the ends. Her mother, Priscilla Northwest, the Queen, have the other end, since Preston Northwest, Pacifica's father had died.

Today's breakfast was eggs and ham, a glass of orange juice and a pudding for dessert.

The dining room doors were opened, entering a mature woman, brown hair fell like a waterfall behind her back, she wore a maroon dress, "Take your elbows off the table, Pacifica, we are _not_ animals."

Pacifica did what her mother ordered her, the Queen sat at the other end of the table, "Good morning, Mother." Pacifica spoke.

"Good morning, Pacifica." The servants deposited in front her a platinum plate with the same foods that were prepared for the princess. The Queen dropped a couple of pills into the glass of juice, quickly dissolved.

"Her headache again?"

"Yes, it has been increasing more frequently. That is a sign that your father needs me on the other side, so I pray that in the dance, you get a _good_ partner, preferably _rich_ _._ "

"Yes." _As if I didn_ _'_ _t know you plan to marry_ _me with_ _one of those_ _olds mans_ _of the Royal Council._

"What is your today activities?" Priscilla asked drinking her orange juice.

Pacifica recalled her itinerary, "Dancing Lessons at nine o'clock. Painting classes at noon and Sewing at two in the afternoon. I'll be free after four."

"Perfect. I think one of the friends of your father comes today and need-"

Pacifica was no longer listening to her mother, she keeps an eye on your breakfast, pretending to eat.

_Her day was just beginning._

☽✠☾

Mabel had finished cleaning the floors of the first floor of the mansion.

"As if they were a mirror." She congratulated herself.

The brunette looked up to see the wall clock, waiting for the little bird came out and announced that it was noon. It had been almost six hours she had finished half of her household chores. Daphne gave her some time off, two hours after noon.

The reason was because Dipper come to visit.

Mabel left the mop and bucket in the room of utensils under the stairs and ran to her room to take her craft materials. She imagined what kind of creature created. Mabel accommodate the canvas and paint in the stool, she loved to draw outdoor and sometimes the guards posed for their own sculptures.

"Dipper!" Mabel shout when she saw her twin walk in the front door.

Dipper Pines had changed in those five years. He had grown almost the same size as Mabel, she was still a higher millimeter. He had also become a little stronger and he gained muscles in his arms, benefits of being raised by the Corduroy family. Besides that he discovered that strange things happen in Gravity Falls, magical creatures living in the forest.

Also Mabel was good in art and Dipper in the science.

Her twin had created a sort of flying object and he thought about the possibility that some day he could travel on it.

"What did you see?" Mabel asked, wanting to know the details. Dipper smiled at the Mabel's enthusiasm.

"They were gnomes, are too small. And they confused me with a girl, I mean, my voice may not have changed yet but, hey! Did they not know the difference?"

"Maybe men and women are equal to them."

"Who knows, they wanted to be their Queen, ugh, that was creepy."

"How did you escape?"

"Good luck, the unicorns came to settle up."

"Dipper, you met unicorns?!"

"Yes and it's frustrating to deal with them."

"Pfft, Bro Bro, they may not be as bad."

"They are not bad just something-um, how would say Grunkle Stan?"

"Was there something in the woods?"

"I found some crystals that can resize objects."

"That sounds interesting, how are they?" Mabel had set her pencil and white pages to draw every detail he described. At the end she had drawn a mountain of what looked like stalagmites, with blue and pink colors, the colors came out small and large animals.

"Mabel!" A maid shout from one of the windows of the second floor.

"I'm down here! Gosh, if that time flew by so fast.

Dipper grimaced, "Does he still treats you well, isn't it?"

"Yes, Gideon and guards, don't worry he's not as bad as when we were kids. Daphne is the only one still not please me."

Dipper put his hand on her shoulder, "Just like me, sister. Hopefully a few months and return to our home."

"Must be very dirty."

"It's a shame that Soos is gone from Gravity Falls."

"Well, he wanted to be near Melody." Mabel picked up her materials "Do you think that someday we _fall in love_ with someone?"

"I dunno, maybe?" Dipper stood up from his seat and took his backpack, "It's time for me to go, I'll see you next week. They go to church, maybe we can escape the lake, I saw something swimming in the place and want to find out what is."

"Perhaps a mermaid."

"We hope."

"Mabel!" The cry became much stronger and this time was Daphne.

"I must leave or Miss Black Widow will have me as dinner."

Mabel said goodbye to her brother while he was heading to the city.

 _A few months_ , Mabel thought closing the gate and entering the mansion. The brunette went to her bathroom to wash her hands and present to the hosts.

Unfortunately for her, Daphne was alone in the dining room.

"A lady never late." Daphne scolded, her voice was sweet and poisonous.

"It was time, it went too fast."

"Sit down."

Mabel did what Mrs. Gleeful said, sitting beside her. "Where is Gideon?"

"He still remains busy with his piano lessons. You will not believe what people are commenting in the marketplace, apparently-"

Mabel was ignoring what Daphne spoke, all she did was criticize the lifestyles of the local people. If McGucket had married a raccoon, who do care? He was in love with his raccoon wife! If Lazy Susan wore too much makeup, she looked beautiful in that way!

She was more entertaining finishing the last details of the sketch for Dipper. Had to be perfect for the journal he wrote. As Stan said, he had great potential.

"Mabel are you listening to me?"

Mabel looked up to see the green eyes of Daphne, looked dangerous. "Sorry, I was distracted."

Daphne pursed her lips and got up from the table to approach Mabel and take the page that her goddaughter had in her hands, "Your brother has a great imagination. _Like you_. Mabel if I buy these paintings are for you can express yourself not to draw _childish nonsense_."

"They are real. They live in the forest."

"Honey, the forest is _prohibited_ , only the woodcutters enter, if someone saw you draw would laugh at you, it is fortunate that Gideon _loves you just as you are_. Don't _listen_ to the nonsense of your brother and focus on your future. If Dipper wants to spend his chance in these ridiculousness, he will not involve you." _If you become crazy, the inheritance never come into my hands._

Daphne crumpled piece of paper and threw it into the fireplace. Mabel observe the page being burned slowly, she couldn't do anything.

Her vision clouded.

She want fight.

"As I was saying-"

_The food tasted bitter._

☽✠☾

If there was anything that the princess loved from weekends, were without doubt her Sewing Classes.

Priscilla thought her daughter spent two hours weaving and embroidering when really what she did was-

"To your right!" Her teacher screamed, Pacifica dodged the sword that went to the right side.

The Princess stopped the attack with her sword, making her opponent to take a step backwards.

Pacifica had lied to her mother about the two hours she spent the weekend. Someday she would be the Queen of Gravity Falls and she didn't want to depend on anyone to protect her. She who would protect the citizens. She wouldn't marry to have the throne, it was her birthright, she didn't need a man at her side to reign.

"Well done Princess, that was a good hit."

"Thanks, teacher."

"Pay more attention the next time today you were very tense."

"Family problems."

"Meditation helps, Princess-"

Grenda enter opening doors at once, "Princess, her mother is coming."

"What?!" The blonde turned her head to see the clock.

03:25

"They are still not four, are you sure?"

"She is accompanied by another man."

 _A man of the Royal Council._ "Understood. It's time to leave." The adult bowed slightly as well as her former opponent and came out quickly the room, "Candy!" The girl with glasses came quickly and she was carrying a dress in her hands. She and Grenda helped Pacifica to dress.

Priscilla entered the place at the right time when the girls were sitting around the sewing teacher, _very well paid for secrecy_. The three had embroidered tablecloths of different colors.

"Mother, I didn't expect your visit so early." Pacifica talk to the friendly tone she might have created.

"Well, it's our friend, Mr.-"

"Lord Valentino." The man introduced himself, Priscilla grimaced at being interrupted, "Princess, you are more radiant every day. Some day you will be as beautiful as her mother."

" _It flatters me._ " Commented both women.

"Pacifica, Mr. Valentino is here to talk about your birthday."

"Oh, of course, how I can help?"

"One of the rules of the dances of royalty is that the princess or prince, in question, dance the first track giving beginning to the celebration."

Pacifica's face paled, "Yes, I understand that rule, I still can't find partner so-"

"I have a grandson." Mr. Valentino interrupted again, this time was the Princess who made the grimace, this _gentleman_ had very bad manners with his superiors, "and we would be very honored if you agree to dance with him."

"You hear that Pacifica? _Lord_ Valentino that's a good idea, Pacifica would be more than happy to dance with his grandson."

" _Mother_ -"

"We'll have to prepare some things. Come with me Mr. Valentino." Priscilla ignores her daughter and she and Mr. Valentino left the room.

The room was silent. Could be cut with a scissors the intensity of the environment. Candy and Grenda turned to see Pacifica, the blonde kept her gaze to where her mother and Mr. Valentino had left.

"Princess?"

She didn't move, they were gone without even asking her damn opinion. "I have to leave for a moment, if my mother asks tell her that I went to my room, I got a cold or something."

"Pacifica!"

She runs straight to the stables and looking for her black horse, be with the horse calmed of the pressures when she rode him, she felt free to feel the wind in her face.

"Princess, need something?"

"My horse, I need him, now!."

"At your service." In a flash, the manager of the stables brings her horse, "Princess, going out somewhere?"

Pacifica climbed to the saddle and ensures that the reins this properly secured, "At around."

"I'll go call the bodyguard to accom-"

Pacifica hurried out from the stables when she pulled the reins of the horse. She wanted to get away from the palace, city, anywhere to remind her that she was the Princess and had an obligation to her kingdom.

 _The woods_ , she could hide a moment, just until her mother left to control her life.

"Take me to the forest, Bill."

☽✠☾

Once Daphne left the dining, Mabel let out a tear and ran to the door.

She went straight to the stable, she scared to Gompers, the old goat who used to live with them, and Waddles, who ate with the goat.

Mabel mounted the first horse she saw and went into the woods to hide, did not care that Daphne continued in the house and when she returned at sunset, the woman would give a list of much heavier than her previous tasks.

The forest she loved so much as Dipper and she only able visit when they lived with their mother and Grunkle Stan, Dipper had great luck to be rescued by Wendy. The redhead never spoke about _why_ she had to separate the twins.

When stopped at the beginning of the forest, she led his horse more slowly, looking for a place to rest and perhaps redraw the sketch of the crystals.

But first, _rest._

"I'm fine, _I'll be fine_."

 _A few months_ , just had to put up with Daphne a few months.

"Three months with the Black Widow."

_She could deal with this._

A hand landed on her shoulder, frightening her.

She had forgotten about the creatures that lived here.

"Excuse me, are you crying?"


	3. Our meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are no coincidences...
> 
> ... Only the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I hope everyone enjoyed the December holidays. Here is the new chapter, starting a new year for everyone. 
> 
> Short, but the truth is that I have no page limit, write to where I think it is necessary for the chapter.
> 
> But I think it is worth, i.e. we finally have the long-awaited meeting.
> 
> Happy New Year, the 2016 promises great things, I hope I can fulfill them.
> 
> Update Date: 01 - January - 2016 - Friday
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

Pacifica looked around, the forest looked so quiet that it seemed as if no one lived there, how silly! Of course _no one_ lived there, only the animals and maybe she would find some lumberjack, she hoped not.

No one was allowed near the woods, only loggers. Her parents for being monarchs had the privilege, but they never had the need to go, she would be Queen soon, but she didn't see the need to go to this place, well maybe when she is Queen at last listen to the demands and requests from the woodcutters.

_And each of the townspeople of Gravity Falls._

Pacifica came down of the black horse, she took him by the bridle leading the equine inward forest, she felt safe next to Bill, it was childish, but Bill was her best friend except for some castle servants but her parents forbade to make friends with people of low status.

_Sniff_

Wait! What was that?

_Sniff._

Was anyone else here?

_Sniff._

It was impossible, Pacifica watched around for the source of the sound. The sob sounded very close so the causative was hidden behind some trees. Maybe it was a girl or a young woodsman, she hoped it wasn't a thief trying to deceive her, she hadn't brought her sword, and as a fighter she wasn't very effective.

_Sniff._

First, she had to stay calm and find the hidden target.

Pacifica glanced around several times, looking for the source of the sob.

There! Right in front of her!

The princess walked quietly to see the person who was crying. Indeed, it was a girl, but she didn't seem to be a woodcutter, much less a gypsy, she looked more like a servant. She had her back so she could only see the clothes with ash, brown long wavy hair, a headband with a star.

Pacifica approached the girl, touching her shoulder, knowing she risked.

"Excuse me, are you crying?"

Then the girl turned frightened and shocked.

The princess saw the brown eyes clouded with tears coming out uncontrollably.

_She doesn't like it._

☽✠☾

Mabel turned to the girl who had surprised her. She had to stifle a gasp of fear.

Blond hair, violet eyes, smooth skin at a glance, dresses made with the softest fabrics brought from the Middle East.

She was in front of Pacifica Northwest! The Princess of Gravity Falls!

Mabel stood up quickly from the ground, wiping her dress, "Oh my gosh! You're the princess ?! I can't believe it!"

Pacifica was shocked to see the rapid change of mood of village, what the hell was going on?

"I am in front to-"

"Yes, yes, but please don't yell." Pacifica had to cover the mouth of her with one hand, this girl was making too much noise and could alert the guard, if they were looking for her and they were smart enough to approach the forest. Pacifica doubted that was the case, they were cowards.

Mabel nodded his head.

Pacifica allowed free her lips allowing the girl to speak freely, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I think the same can ask you, Your Highness." Mabel replied.

"No, just tell me Pacifica." The blonde looked both ways, hoping that no one else has ever seen, "And, well, because I'm here," she reminded the minutes before her mother, "I think it's not so important."

Mabel noticed how the princess's eyes, er, sorry, _Pacifica's_ eyes began to turn sour almost sad, "Well, you don't have that answer, we all have something we don't want to reveal."

Mabel smiled and Pacifica notice the small details of metal that had the brunette in her teeth, a slight smile appeared on the face of the blonde, she had never seen anything like it before. And for some reason, she liked to see more of this girl smiling than crying. She didn't look women to weep for something silly.

"By the way, I'm Mabel, Mabel Pines." Mabel extended her hand as she realized that she had never said her name, _wow, awkward_.

The princess saw the outstretched hand toward her, she took it and shook, Pines? It seems she had heard that name before. "Pacifica Northwest." What the hell she gave her name?She already knew! _Everyone knows!_ But hey! She had been raised with the best governesses in the region, it was normal for her to do this, but she felt awkward doing so.

Although the girl named Mabel didn't seem to mock her.

"I'm sorry I scared you, but you the one that scared me." Pacifica accused, "It is assumed that only the lumberjacks came to this place and you don't seem to be one of them."

"No, but my brother is one of them, so I know the places where I can be."

Pacifica sigh of relief, "That explains something."

"Wait a minute," Mabel began to look around and walk around the place, " _My horse!_ Hot Belgian Waffles! Daphne going to kill me!"

"Your horse?"

"Yes, I brought with me when I left the mansion."

Pacifica saw how worried Mabel seemed a little scared, "Would you like some help?"

Mabel returned her gaze to the princess, "Really? Maybe this will lead us some time."

"Don't worry, I will not rush back." _Actually, I don_ _'_ _t know if I want to return._

Pacifica was surprised when Mabel held in both hands, "Thank you Paz!"

 _Paz?_ "Yeah, uh, no problem." Pacifica could feel the heat on her face increased.

Both girls started walking, looking for the clumsy horse. The brunette had to take it back to the barn before the guards returned to keep the other horses and noticed that one was missing. Daphne wasn't going to let her go after this.

"So your brother is a lumberjack?" Pacifica asked, she was somewhat uncomfortable with the silence surrounding both.

"Yes, Dipper lives with Wendy and her brothers, a family of loggers."

Pacifica smiled at Mabel's eyes when she talked about her family, and even discovered that she had a pet. A pig _that peculiar_. When she asked for a pet, Bill doesn't count as a pet, her parents refused, her mother argued about who they were very noisy animals.

"So you live with Gleeful family?"

"Yes, I am the goddaughter of Daphne."

Daphne Gleeful, the woman had appeared one day in Gravity Falls. Pacifica reminds the castle servants talk about the exotic woman who had come to marry Bud Gleeful. Not all the news was good. "I met Gideon few years ago, he seemed a very strange and boastful child, but my father liked how he played the piano, how is he?"

"He has changed, or something." Gideon still trying to flirt with her. _Nothing worked._

A whinny was caught by their ears, Mabel right turn and there was her horse, his reign was tangled in a bush. Mabel approached the horse and disentangling the reins, the horse seemed happy to be released. The brunette looked toward the horizon, behind the trees the sun set behind the mountains. "Silly horse." Mabel stroked his mane. She climbed back to the horse, "I think it's time to go."

"Yeah, you're right." Pacifica felt somewhat disappointed, "It was nice meeting you, Mabel."

"The same Paz. Maybe we can see each other day." Mabel spoke before turning back and return to the mansion.

"Seriously?" She asked something excited and doubtful.

"Yes, unless you have something more important to do."

_Preparing your birthday._

"No!" Pacifica quickly replied, "I will seek escape from my escort."

"Perfect. Oh, what you say next Sunday? Dipper and I will be right here."

"Sunday?" It was the day she and her mother went to church. _Come on Pacifica, you're not a coward, you're already here, what's another lie in your life? In addition, you will never have an opportunity like this when you're_ married _._

Pacifica shook her head tried to remove those strange ideas in his head. "Yes, I'll see you on Sunday, right here."

"Perfect! Dipper will not to believe me I was talking to you and-" Mabel said to Pacifica, "you will not believe what you see."

Pacifica's horse whinny sounded like a laugh.

Mabel pulled the reins of her horse and turned, "See ya."

Pacifica saw the girl away from the forest, she should also do the same, she had taken quite in search of the horse.

"Come on, Bill."

☽✠☾

Mabel went to the stables, to her good fortune the guards hadn't yet gone to accommodate the other horses, she carefully let the equine in the corral. Daphne wasn't around the mansion and looked very calm, _she must have gone out_. Mabel finish some housework that still missing to be completed.

When the brunette finished her chores she went to her bedroom.

Pacifica had the same fate. Her mother continued talking with Lord Valentino, she hadn't even noticed her absence. Preparing a birthday she didn't want to arrive. She stood for a while in the stable, trying to calm the head of her escort and prevent them discover where she had been all this time.

Pacifica retired to her room. Candy and Grenda should be sleeping, except for her mother who was planning her birthday.

Before falling asleep, Mabel and Pacifica had one last thought.

_That Sunday will come soon._


End file.
